powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Beasts
Sea Beasts 'are mostly created with ocean motifs that are usually not created or augmented by Dr. Anton. Swamp Thing 'Swamp Thing 'is a Sea Beast of the Stradun sent, along with a hoard of Zombies to find the Bayou Moonstone so Count Vladsmir could eclipse the sun. He was able to give Mel a minor injury. He ended up being defeated by the X-Blade, later Coaster Force Megazord. Powers and Abilities * '''Plant Bending-'''can create vines at will, such as when he tore Mel's ankle, can also double as a whip as seen when a giant Notes * He is based off the Swamp Thing from the Lego Monster Fighters Line * He is the first monster of the day to keep his name, as the name is also used by a ride at Wild Adventures in Georgia, or what is now known as Flight School at Legoland Florida * Swamp Thing-Sentai Counterpart from Block 5 Gold Gator 'Gold Gator 'debuted alongside Bauri, Necro, and Wing-Bat. He was a ferral monster from the Monster World that was set lose in the Human World. It was able to assault Fiona, but she came back more whole than she was before being given her ranger powers. He was first defeated by the Coaster Force Cannon, then the girls zords. Notes * His counterpart was themed to ''Ragin' Cajun at Six Flags America * Ragin' Cajun-Sentai Counterpart from Block 4 Meebo '''Meebo '''is an amoeba themed cryptid that Quarzite found and sent to attack Cal Reef's water supply. It manipulates the frats other enemy, the AZXK sorority sisters (a band of female engineers). She was discovered when Mel used the tap. She planned on trying to grow her like she was a gem in a science toy kit, but Peter (morphed) arrived and took her out with the accelerator train. When she continued to grow, she was defeated by Drachen Fyre Sword Stryke. Powers and Abilities * '''Size Manipulation-Meebo can change her size, if she wants. It is also seen that he's affected by chemicals that can cause growth. Notes * Because Savannah was asked to come back to voice Meebo, she was given the chance to audition for Lizzie/Leviathan * Other than a genderswap, the Sentai Monster is themed to Railblazer ** Ironically, Meebo is defeated by Peter, who's coaster designation is Railblazer * Blazer-Sentai Counterpart from Block 8 Wiperella 'Wiperella '''is a Sea Beast, but has Vulcan Blood as seen in a snap in for the episode. She was given a Mountain Rose from Kosarin to poison Lavender Grey (Micheal's crush) to destroy the rangers. Lavender is tracked down by the "Battalized" ARC's (Android Roller Coasters), while the boys get Wiperella knotted in herself so they can use the Coaster Force Cannon, later Fire and Venom Flame Strike when regrown. Powers and Abilities * '''Experimental Wisdom-'''She is similar to Quarzite with her nohow of science, such as the toxins of life in the Monster World. Notes * She is the second villain voiced by Lilimar (the other being Lady Shadow) * Similar to Swamp Thing, she can use her extremities as a weapon ** Interestingly, they are the same suit, just slightly modified. * Her counterpart is themed to Blue Fire Megacoaster (which is not a megacoaster), as well as a lava monster in Nexo Knights * Blue Fire-Sentai Counterpart from Block 13 Storm Strider 'Storm Strider 'is the monster that caused the Coaster Force Rangers to loose their connection to the morphing grid. Powers and Abilities * '''Meteorokinesis-'''can control the weather * '''Storm Spear-'''a recolor of Sage's weapon Notes * His counterpart is only one of 2 Cryptids whose name refers to a coaster in Japan, as this was given to the heroes in the series and the Movie ''Unlucky 13 Adventure * Hurricane-Sentai Counterpart from Block 40-42 Dungeon Beast 'Dungeon Beast '''is a dragon/Leviathan themed beast. It was unleashed by Kosarin is an effort to defeat the Coaster Force and the AZXK (who were able to become the Flowery kunichi-gami). It was ultimately defeated by Coaster Force Ultrazord: Drachen Axceslor with Flower Power Cannon. Arsenal It does what all dragons do, spew fire. It was also able to manipulate the weather more harshly than what Storm Stider had started. Notes * It is given more of a theme toward Leviathan rather than a dragon ** this might be because its an Asian dragon motif * His counterpart's name refers to the former Drachen Fyre roller coaster at Bush Gardens Williamsburg ** Interestingly, he was defeated by a combination with the auxiliary zord of that name * Drachen Fyre-Sentai Counterpart from ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland See Also * Cryptids-Sentai Counterpart Category:Villians Category:Stradun Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Monsters